


Mine to keep

by lostel



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dealings of codependency, little bit of frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostel/pseuds/lostel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the hobbit kink meme prompt of Thorin, son of Thrain was on his way to Rivendell when he was jumped by Orcs in the Misty Mountains and brought to the caves as a slave to work. And there, because his captors had a sense of humor, instead with another dwarf, they chained him by his ankle to a captive hobbit. </p>
<p>At first both were pretty pissed at that - Bilbo thought Thorin to be senseless brute and Thorin viewed the hobbit as useless baggage. They didn't even speak the same language! But after a while they both have to change their opinions - as Thorin is a good heavy-lifter and it would be remiss of him not to protect someone smaller, and Bilbo is surprisingly good with finding them food and looking after wounds. They also learn to communicate with each other and in the end have a pretty firm working relationship that quickly slides into friendship/comfort/more. </p>
<p>With two of their heads put together they escape the caves and, still chained together, thread trough the mountains (they reach Rivendell? Beorn's land? whateva:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine to keep

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here's the deal
> 
> Hobbit have their own language, only a select few speak the common tongue for trading purposes Thorin was supposed to learn but didn't instead giving the privilege to Kili. Smaug never happened but Orcs became powerful and took over the Goblins lair in the Misty Mountains and capture whoever to mine and do whatever they please.
> 
> Dealing with the sign language Bilbo and Thorin use it took them months to come up with and took them forever to come up with signs for everything because of the language barrier but being in the situation they were in had to do it quickly so they could help each other.
> 
> Went a little off track but I hope this fits the prompt good enough for the op

Please read the notes first as somethings might not make sense :)

There was a sickening noise as skin tore and bone broke but at last the ankle chain swung freely. Thorin leaned heavily against the wall panting, holding the now free chain in shaking hands. He glanced one more time at the decomposing dwarf with a shudder and let out a loud yell for a guard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trek to the last Homely House was long. Thorin was not happy to go see the elves but having them as allies was not something to shun. The young scout he had sent ahead was stopped at a mouth of a cave and waved when he saw them.

“My prince, I checked the cave already, very shallow. Nothing seems to be up ahead for a ways and I thought it might be a good place to settle for the night.” He looked anxious and Thorin gave him a small grin and a firm grip on the shoulder. He was just a few years older than his own nephews; they would soon be able to join him on his trips like this he thought proudly.

“Well done, we’ll rest here for the night.” The boy beamed at the praise and murmurs of relief filtered from the group. Thorin knew he was pushing his men hard but traveling through the Misty Mountains was always dangerous.

They set camp and made a small fire to cook dinner. Talk was quiet, not wanting to disturb anything that might be lingering. The sun set, bedrolls were laid out and watch shifts handed out.

The last thing Thorin remembers before he falls asleep is an odd sound like gears shifting beneath them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thorin jerked awake when his cell door slammed open. An Orc spat something and shoved a small boy into the room. Thorin stayed where he sat rage warring through him at the Orc capturing a defenseless child.

“New pair.” The Orc grunted in broken Khuzdul. He grabbed the small figure who yelled out and Thorin finally got a look at him. The boy wasn’t a boy at all, not even dwarf for that matter. He didn’t move as the other’s leg was chained though the other kicked and screamed.

He let out a sob when the lock clicked and the Orc laughed, “Stupid Hobbit.” The Orc left leaving Thorin and his new partner alone.

Thorin barely recognized the word Hobbit from books and he seethed. Hobbits were useless creatures. Not made for hard work like dwarfs were. They were soft, baggage that would slow him down and get them punished.

The Orcs had demeaned him enough keeping him, a prince of Erebor!, captive but to pair him with an old dying dwarf and now a Hobbit? They were just adding more insult to him.

The Hobbit was staring at him with wide scared eyes, curling in on himself when Thorin looked at him.

Something clicked in the back of his brain but he pushed it back as he faced the Hobbit.

“Do you understand me?” Thorin asked in Khuzdul, he highly doubted it but it was worth a try.

The Hobbit only continued to stare at him earning a growl from Thorin. The Hobbit squeaked and pushed himself back. Thorin rolled his eyes and tried again.

“Thorin.” He pointed to himself, the word slid slowly, awkwardly, over his tongue in the common tongue. He regretted now not learning it.

The Hobbit seemed to perk up at that and was suddenly talking quickly in something Thorin didn’t understand until Thorin held a finger over his mouth.

“No.” he spoke slowly again hoping the Hobbit understood he only knew his name.

Luckily the Hobbit seemed to get it after a few minutes of thinking because he visibly deflated.

“Bilbo.” He pointed to himself, pronouncing it carefully.

“Beel-bow.” Thorin tried. A shake of a head and they went back and forth pronouncing the other’s name until they were satisfied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thorin learned over the next few days Bilbo was the only Hobbit that had been brought here. He thought it rather odd as Orcs never took just one prisoner. The pair learned how to work around each other after a few mishaps that had gotten them into trouble.

Despite Thorin’s view, he couldn’t let such a small creature get hurt, not while he was around. He took the beatings, pushing Bilbo behind him into a corner and refusing to move. He would not drag around another body.

In return Bilbo would fuss over him, treat his wounds and reluctantly gave half of the bread he would manage to steal to Thorin.

Over a period of time Thorin and Bilbo created a system for communicating using hand signals. Thorin almost thought to teach him iglishmêk but a part of him revealed in Bilbo not being able to get help from anyone else. He roughly pushed the part back again.

The nights were getting chillier despite being in the mountain. An unspoken agreement kept them separated at night; don’t get too close, Thorin had told Bilbo one day. Getting close causes problems, big problems when one died and the other had to drag the body around.

Bilbo had been horrified at that bit of information.

This night though, Bilbo was curled tightly around himself shivering. Thorin thought about the heavy coat he wore he had managed to keep.

_He’ll die from the cold, he needs you._

Thorin started laying himself behind Bilbo, draping his coat over them to keep them warm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bilbo had been terrified when the Orcs had taken him. In order to save them, the Shire had given the Orcs every bit of gold, food…and Bilbo as a sacrifice and would continue to make tributes to the Orcs as long as they took no one else. Bilbo was still deeply hurt they had handed him over like that. He had no more family though after his parents died and thusly had no one to speak up for him.

Meeting Thorin had been dreadful. He could tell the dwarf wasn’t happy, only saw him as a burden, and sadly Bilbo had only seen the brute. It had taken them a while to learn how to move and talk together but they did it. Patching Thorin up after the man had protected him from a beating had changed his views though.

He willingly went with whatever Thorin was doing despite if he didn’t want to or not. Thorin protected him; he could put aside his personal feelings, he really couldn’t argue with Thorin. What if he rejected Bilbo’s tentative friendship and left him to his own devices?

The nights were getting colder leaving Bilbo to envy Thorin’s heavy coat. His own vest and light jacket did nothing to keep him warm. Thorin curling up behind him one night and the weight of the heavy coat had shocked him. He gladly clutched it tightly to him though with a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_We need to get out of here_ Bilbo signed him one day.

_I know_ Thorin signed back.

_Getting out through the kitchens would be the easiest I suspect_

Thorin raised a brow.

_I’ve seen a small hatch in there we should be able to fit through. I’ve hidden it behind come crates until we could figure out what to do._

Thorin tsked at him, _They no doubt know about that hatch. We can’t rush this; you know that hatch wouldn’t be a good idea. If we’re going to do this, we need to do it right._ He cupped Bilbo’s cheek gently before pulling back.

Bilbo bit his lip, _You’re probably right and you’re right we do._

_You wouldn’t have survived this far without me Bilbo. I won’t let you down now._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The beating had been worse than any other. Bilbo had unwittingly pissed off one of the Orc guards, which is not at all hard to do, and Thorin had pushed him back to take the whip.

They were in their cell, Bilbo sniffling once in a while as he cleaned his wounds. He was lucky, only a few strikes had broken skin and he thanked Mahal for it.

The next sob made his already barely controlled rage snap.

_Stop that sniveling._ The gestures were stiff showing how angry he was.

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just can’t stand it when you get hurt._ A tear fell and Thorin hissed.

_I only get hurt because of you. You are weak and unable to protect yourself, you wouldn’t last a week without me. You’re nothing but a burden._

Thorin immediately regretted the words as soon as he finished signing. Tears fell freely now as Bilbo distanced himself as much as he could.

“Bilbo.” Thorin whispered, horrified when the Hobbit pressed into a corner when Thorin crawled forward.

Thorin finally reached the smaller man and after a struggle had Bilbo looking at him.

_I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please._ Thorin signed quickly. _I meant none of it._

Bilbo shook his head furiously trying to get away but Thorin grabbed his arms to stop him.

_Look at me_ He signed and finally, FINALLY, Bilbo looked at him, lips trembling.

_What I said was said in fear. I’m scared for you Bilbo, for us._ Bilbo blinked but said nothing so Thorin continued. _I fear more for your safety more than my own. I know these dwarfs; they would have let you die then help you as I have. I fear these beatings because if it slays me then you suffer twice as much. I know you couldn’t survive one of their punishments._ He raised a hand to carefully wipe away the tears still marking Bilbo’s face.

They stared at each other for a long pause. Thorin doesn’t remember who moved first but soon lips met lips in a gentle kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During the days they worked, looked for weak points to escape through. Night brought them together. Thorin would strip Bilbo down, shield him with his body as he touched, kissed, licked every bit of pale skin he could.

He relished in all the noises his Hobbit could make. A kiss to his nipple would make him flush while a bite made him gasp and squirm. A lick at the crease of his thighs earned him a moan while a deep scratch caused the most delicious scream.

Yes his Hobbit was beautiful. He knew Bilbo was reluctant to do such a thing in this place; but he was able to convince him it was ok; they would save the main course for when they got out.

The cells were getting warmer again when their chance to escape came.

They felt bad for leaving so many people behind, but in the end they agreed two missing would take longer to notice than a group of them. Orcs were horrible about keeping up with who let who out and put them back up.

A quick escape through the armory and they were free. The sun was just rising over the horizon. They stood there breathing in the fresh air and content to watch the sun after being in the dark for so long.

Soon Thorin had them setting a fast pace off the mountain. They had to make good time to get as far away as possible before the sun set again. It was a tricky road with the chain and Thorin carried Bilbo when things got a little rough.

They hit solid ground before sunset; they forgo enjoying the feel of grass in favor of sprinting into a small patch of trees.

It was well after dark before they stopped for the night. Bilbo found them leaves and berries to eat and Thorin started a small fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At first day break they started off again listening for signs of Orc horns and wargs. The trees were gone but they kept walking now even more wary.

The sound of galloping horses shocked them still; they were in a clearing and had nowhere to hide. Thorin pulled Bilbo to him pushing him behind his back when the group of riders came upon them and circled them.

Thorin sneered tightening his grip.

One of the men jumped off his horse and Thorin turned to him ready to fight.

The man held up his hands not taking another step. Thorin looked up at him; recognition filled him as he looked upon Elrond.

“Elrond.” He said feeling relief wash over him, they were safe.

The Elf spoke something in elvish he didn’t understand but another figure climbed off his horse. He wore a grey cloak and a pointed blue hat. His staff as tall as he, and he smiled gently at them.

“I am Gandalf the Grey.” He spoke in Khuzdul perfectly, “You have been sorely missed Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror King under the mountain. This is most unexpected finding you here, but happy tidings all the same. We will bring you back with us.”

Thorin sighed in relief allowing his grip to loosen. He turned to Bilbo.

_They’re friends; they’re here to take us home._ He signed and Bilbo gasped smiling.

There was a slight fight when they realized the two were chained together. Gandalf offered to release them but Thorin vehemently refused and said they would ride together. They were given a horse and Thorin held tightly to Bilbo afraid Bilbo would fall and telling him as much. They were given some provisions and a water skin on the way back that Thorin made sure Bilbo had enough of until he felt sick.

They rode all day and well into the night until they reach Rivendale. They were shown rooms at once, “No we only need one.” Given food, “I will get it for him, leave us.” And Gandalf once again offered to take off the chain.

When Thorin signed to him what Gandalf wanted, Bilbo stiffened beside him with a distressed noise that had Thorin placing himself in front of the Hobbit protectively.

“You wish to separate us?” Thorin hissed out in Khuzdul.

“I wish no such thing; I only wish to rid you of the remains of your capture.” Gandalf answered carefully.

“How long have we been prisoners?” Thorin changed the subject.

He could tell that Gandalf knew what he was doing but the Wizard went along anyway.

“You, Thorin have been missing for well over two years; Mr. Baggins has been so for about almost two years give or take. You were very lucky to escape when you did.”

Thorin nodded, the time made sense. “Then you would know why it is so hard to do what you ask.”

Gandalf gave a sad smile, “I do not, can barely think of it in fact. I will however promise you if I release your chain no one will try to keep you apart and you may carry on until you become adjusted again.”

The word adjusted filtered into Thorin’s mind like a poison at the thought of not having Bilbo by him anymore.

“Alright if I have your word you may. Just please give me a minute to talk to Bilbo.” Thorin begged.

Gandalf looked ready to speak but Thorin cut him off.

“Please, he’s scared and confused right now; I’m the only one he’ll listen to.”

The Wizard nodded in understanding and left the room.

As soon as the door clicked shut Thorin turned and gathered Bilbo in his arms. The Hobbit was shaking, not understanding anything anyone was saying unless Thorin signed to him.

_The Wizard wishes to free us. He says no one will separate us though, but I wouldn’t let them anyway._

Bilbo looked scared but nodded yes.

Thorin called Gandalf back in and with a few murmured words the chain was on the ground.

“I’ll leave you both alone; food will still be out at the table when you’re ready for it. There are hot springs for baths out back an elf helper can take you too as well.” He picked up the chain and then they were alone.

_Come let’s go bath then I’ll fetch us dinner._ They moved as one, still but neither said anything when Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand to make sure he stayed close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The baths were wonderful.

They were given soaps and towels and clothing before being led to the steamy waters.

Thorin stepped in, helping Bilbo, then gathered him into his arms onto his lap and held him as they sat there. Bilbo made a happy sound as the hot water soothed achy muscles and Thorin was happy he was happy. Eventually he repositioned them so Bilbo sat between his spread legs and proceeded to wash every inch of his Hobbit. When he was done Bilbo was panting, flushed from his ministrations and the heat, and hard under the water.

Thorin kissed him gently and Bilbo washed him in return. He took much longer because of the thick black mane Thorin called hair but Bilbo was finally able to get it detangled and washed till it was smooth.

Thorin pulled Bilbo into his lap when they faced each other again and their lips met in a hungry kiss. Thorin gripped to slim hips and brought Bilbo down until their hardness’ met. The gasp he received was beautiful and he wanted to hear it again and again.

He set a pace that had Bilbo grasping his hair as they ground against each other. Feeling the need for air Thorin broke the kiss automatically placing biting kisses until he reached Bilbo’s neck. There he bit down hard, Bilbo jerked hard in his grasp whimpering loudly as he came. A few quick thrusts had Thorin following groaning lowly into the other’s neck.

Gentle kisses were traded as they came down from their high washing each other gently again before getting out. Thorin dried them both off; wrapping Bilbo in the soft clothes they were given. They didn’t fit right but Thorin figured they would do till they received theirs back or if the Elves were kind enough to make them new ones.

Leaving the used things at the bath they reached for each other’s hand making their way to find food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night they settled into their bed after dinner. Thorin had made sure Bilbo was given plenty of food and slapped away any hands that had tried to help. He knew he had to been insulting but Bilbo was his to take care of.

Bilbo hadn’t eaten as much as Thorin now knew Hobbit should but it was more than the three meals they had in one day in the mountain.

The bed was soft and warm and they fell it into wrapped around each other falling asleep immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks was a blur of resting, eating, talking and receiving many happy messages from his family glad to know he was alive and that Gandalf said he’d be returning soon.

_You’ve gained weight since we arrived_ Thorin signed smiling to take the harshness off his words.

_Well it’s your fault you keep feeding me_ Bilbo grinned back blushing, _I’m almost back to the weight I was when I was captured I suppose_

_Yes you are, this suits you much better. I much prefer the extra padding._ He grinned; he grabbed a handful of Bilbo’s ass in each hand pulling their bodies together.

Bilbo giggled and pulled Thorin down for a light kiss.

_When we return to Erebor you shall want for nothing. I will give you everything._ Thorin told him when they parted.

Bilbo bit his lip nervously; _I had actually thought I would go back to the Shire for a bit. See my home again._

_You would leave me_ Thorin asked taking a step back _go back to those people who traded you like you were nothing. How could you think to leave me?_ He looked hurt and betrayed.

_It wouldn’t be for long, maybe a year and then I would come to you. I…know what they did was wrong but I’d still like them to know I was ok._ Bilbo was hesitant with his movements.

_You owe them nothing. They don’t deserve to know your fate._ Thorin argued, eyes narrowing _I would go mad without you for a year I would have to go with you to make sure you were alright. You are mine now; no one else can be entrusted to take care of you._

_That wouldn’t be fair to your family though. They have missed you and need to see you_ Bilbo blinked as the revelation hit him and then he was crying _I…don’t have anyone who missed me._ Letters had been sent to the Shire but nothing had come back.

Thorin gathered him into a hug and held him as he cried. When Bilbo stopped he pushed him back gently, _They don’t deserve you. You are brave and kind and have a great heart. Start a new life with me right now; I will take care of you. Always._


End file.
